Recuperando o Tempo
by MManuela Malfoy
Summary: Cartas e Lembranças


Capítulo 1 – Cartas e Lembranças  
  
Helen tinha cabelo castanho claro, ondulado e brilhante. Olhos verdes esmeralda. Era uma menina esperta. Morava no Brasil e tinha uma vida monótona, lotada de coisas para fazer, mais ainda sim monótona. Voltara de sua aula de inglês, não que ela estivesse aprendendo, já fora para os Estados Unidos milhões de vezes com seu pai, mas sua mãe queria que ela fosse para as aulas, só por precaução.  
Abriu a porta do sobrado onde morava com seus pais e sua irmã. O hall onde agora estava era de aparência calma, o papel de parede era um amarelo claro com listras brancas e o chão era de madeira clara. Sua amiga, Suzanne, quase empurrou Helen para dentro da casa, era a primeira visita à casa de Helen e Suzanne estava ansiosa.  
Helen entrou no hall e gritou para as paredes:  
-Mãe! Cheguei! A Suzanne está comigo, qualquer coisa estaremos no meu quarto, ok¿  
-Ok filha! – Foi o que Helen escutou, de algum lugar da cozinha.  
-Venha Suzan, vamos ao meu quarto. As duas subiram a escada e viraram a esquerda, depois à direita, e logo entraram na última porta da esquerda. O quarto de Helen era de porte médio, todo azul claro, com uma madeira mais escura que a do hall no chão. Na frente da porta tinha uma janela e uma escrivaninha repleta de livros, cadernos, canetas e um computador laranja. Na parede esquerda estava o armário e uma porta, que Suzanne supôs que fosse o banheiro, e na parede direita estava a cama, no pé da cama estava um baú e em cima dele uma televisão e um som.  
O quarto em si era muito bonito. Helen deixou sua pasta do inglês em cima da estante e ligou a TV.  
-Vamos ver o que está acontecendo na Malhação! – disse Helen.  
-Ok, mas posso ver sua escrivaninha, Hel¿  
-Claro, mas não ligue a bagunça.. Dali poucos minutos Suzanne interrompeu Helen.  
-Que carta é essa Hel¿ Ta escrito até o quarto onde você está..E o que é Hogwarts¿ Helen quase derrubou a amiga para pegar a carta. Será que é possível¿¿ Não, claro que não. Não depois de 4 anos... Pensava Helen, enquanto olhava para a carta intrigada.  
  
Era a 2ª semana de julho e Harry já estava n'a Toca, com Ron, Ginny, Fred e Jorge. Harry e Ron estavam indo para o sexto ano deles em Hogwarts, Ginny estava indo para o quinto e Fred e Jorge continuavam com sua própria loja de logros. Estavam todos em frente à lareira jogando snap explosivo. Já era a 10ª rodada que jogavam quando o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley apareceram na lareira, junto com uma fumaça de fuligem.  
-Olá crianças! – Disse o Sr. Weasley, tirando a fuligem de sua roupa.  
-Tudo bem com vocês¿ - Disse Molly, logo em seguida.  
-Tudo bem com a gente. Mamãe, quando usar o pó-de-flu, nos avise antes, porque qualquer dia desses, eu ainda vou ficar cego – Disse Ron, coçando seus olhos.  
-Ai Roniquinho, não seja tão mimado, mesmo cego, você não iria ver diferença entre não estar e estar cego – disse Ginny com um tom meloso e metido ao mesmo tempo. – Você perdeu 8 das 10 rodadas de snap!!!!  
-É "Roniquinho"! – Fred e Jorge começaram a tirar sarro do irmão.  
-Calem a boca! – Ron já estava vermelho de raiva.  
-Filho, não seja assim – disse Artur – Harry, Dumbledore me encontrou no ministério e mandou eu lhe entregar isso – Artur estendeu uma carta em direção à Harry.  
Harry pegou a carta e ficou olhando para ela, como que se ele abrisse- a, iria sair um monte de bombinhas de chocolate, e essas detonariam sua face adolescente.  
-Harry¿¿ Terra para Harry! Um dois um dois, Harry você está aí¿ - disse Ron, passando a mão na frente de Harry.  
-Ahn¿  
-Abre a carta logo Harry!  
-Não importune o menino Ron! Eu e Molly vamos dormir, Fred e Jorge também, daqui a pouco vocês vão dormir também, ouviram mocinhos¿ - Disse Artur.  
-Mas ainda são 20:00!! – Reclamaram Fred e Jorge ao mesmo tempo.  
-Vocês ouviram o seu pai, agora vamos! – Disse Molly  
Depois de se certificarem que eles estavam fora do alcance auditivo, Ron foi o primeiro a falar.  
-Harry, quer abrir logo essa carta¿  
-É Harry, eu to muito curiosa! – Disse Ginny  
-Eu to com medo de abrir.  
-Por que¿  
-Sei lá, receio que seja problemas.  
-Abre logo e para com isso! – Disse Ginny, impaciente.  
Harry abriu a carta e tirou de dentro um pergaminho velho. Com letras verdes brilhantes estava escrito algumas frases. Harry leu lentamente, fazendo parecer séculos para Ron e Ginny, que esperavam ansiosamente para ler a carta.  
Depois de alguns minutos, Harry abafou um grito. Ron pegou a carta da mão de Harry, que estava paralisado em sua frente, e começou a ler junto com Ginny.  
  
Helen pegou a carta e saiu em disparada para a cozinha, onde supôs que sua mãe estava.  
-Mãe, Mãe!!! Cadê você¿ - Gritava.  
-Estou na dispensa querida! Helen chegou na porta da dispensa, onde viu sua mãe em cima de uma cadeira procurando alguma coisa no armário. Parou de repente, o que fez com que Suzanne a empurrasse para dentro da dispensa.  
-O que foi que aconteceu¿  
-Mãe! Foi você que colocou essa carta de Hogwarts no meu quarto¿ A mulher, que até agora estava calma, de repente ficou trêmula e inquieta.  
-Vo-você disse Hog-hogwarts¿  
-É mãe! Será possível¿ Não... Mas ela não pode ir pra lá!! Ela é MINHA filha agora! , pensava a mãe de Helen.  
-A senhora está bem¿ - Perguntou Suzanne à mãe de Helen.  
-Acho...Acho que sim..  
-Mãe, foi você ou foi.. – Helen olhou para a janela, onde uma coruja marrom tinha acabado de pousar e fazer barulho – Ou foi aquilo¿¿  
-Temo que foi aquilo...Agora me passe a carta, filha, quero ver o que está escrito nela. – Disse a mulher, descendo da cadeira. Helen olhou para a mão estendida de sua mãe, e depois para a carta, Ela vai fazer o mesmo que fez 4 anos atrás. Já estraguei minha vida uma vez, não vou deixar isso acontecer de novo, pensou. -Não mãe, eu não vou entregar isso pra você! -Ahhh vai sim mocinha! -Não vou e pronto, essa carta é minha, não sua! – Helen começou a correr para o quarto dela, carregando Suzanne. Volta e meia escutava os passos ligeiros de sua mãe que estava correndo atrás delas, escutava também uns gritos de Suzanne, como: "Hel, o que está acontecendo¿". Ao chegarem no quarto, Helen trancou a porta na cara de sua mãe, que começou a gritar para ela abrir a porta. -O que diabos está acontecendo, Hel¿ Que carta é essa¿ Por que sua mãe está assim¿ O que... Isso foi um vaso quebrando¿¿ Sua mãe é muito estranha!!! -Suzan, eu não queria que você visse isso na sua 1ª visita para cá, sinto muito. Sobre a carta eu não posso falar muito, porque o que está escrito aqui é um mistério até pra mim – Helen parou para prestar atenção na face de sua amiga, Destruí tudo.. , pensava. Sua, até agora, "amiga" estava assustada, pálida e trêmula. Ela nunca viu algo assim...Se eu pudesse falar com ela, contar o que eu sei...Tenho que abrir a carta, falar com ela e me desfazer da minha mãe antes que ela desmorone a casa.. , pensava, enquanto ouvia sua mãe quebrar um quadro.  
-Então abra logo essa carta antes que sua mãe derrube a porta e pegue- a de você!  
-Eu....Eu estou com medo.  
-Do que¿  
-Do que eu possa ler, eu sei que se eu abrir essa carta, minha vida poderá mudar, e eu nunca mais vou poder ver você.  
-Que papo é esse Helen¿!¿!  
-Deixe quieto, eu não posso falar para você...  
-Mas eu sou sua amiga!!  
-Não quando se trata de Hogwarts...  
  
Ginny e Ron estavam parados, um do lado do outro, lendo a carta que fez com que Harry ficasse paralisado, sentado no sofá, ainda com a mão na boca. Ron terminou de ler a carta antes que Ginny, sentou-se ao lado de Harry, com uma cara intrigada.  
-O que é..¿...Como¿.. – Disse Ron.  
  
"Sr. Potter,  
Desculpe incomodá-lo no meio de suas férias, mas o assunto é muito importante.  
Você provavelmente nunca ouviu falar em Maxed, não¿  
Bem, fico alegre em informar que você é um! E tenho também outras coisas para lhe informar, mas para isso, você terá que falar comigo pessoalmente, não quero repórteres ouvindo nossa conversa através da lareira ou com foníoculos, então, amanhã irei passar na casa da família Weasley, para poder ter essa conversa. Creio também que você e seus amigos terão que vir a Hogwarts mais cedo nesse ano, daqui uma semana.  
Qualquer dúvida eu irei esclarecer na minha visita à Toca.  
  
Tenha um bom dia,  
Alvo Dumbledore"  
  
-Meu Deus Harry! Você é um Maxed! – Exclamou Ginny  
-E o mais engraçado é que eu não faço a mínima idéia do que isso quer dizer – respondeu Harry, ainda pasmo.  
-Harry! Isso quer dizer que você não é um bruxo normal. Você tem poderes muito superiores à todos nós juntos! E você pode entrar na "escola- cidade" dos Maxed's!  
Ron e Harry olharam para Ginny com ar de espanto.  
-O que foi¿ Eu ando lendo com a Mione!  
-De qualquer jeito, por que eu¿ O que é "escola-cidade" e o que eu vou fazer lá¿¿ - Perguntou Harry  
-Será que vocês nunca leram "O mundo da Magia e todos os seus segredos"¿ Eu não sei muito bem por que você, mas segundo o livro, só pessoas com força de vontade, coragem e grandes feitos podem ser consideradas verdadeiras Maxed, e a "escola-cidade" é a escola onde os Maxed's podem aprender à controlar seus poderes, sem contar que podem fazer várias outras coisas.  
-Nossa, você realmente leu o livro! – Exclamou Ron.  
-Outras coisas hãn¿¿ Como o que¿  
-Ahhh, sei lá, só sei que lá é o único lugar onde a magia é tão grande que ultrapassa a nossa imaginação. Dizem que lá usam uma tecnologia bem mais avançada que a nossa.  
-Hmm – Harry e Ron resmungaram ao mesmo tempo – Acho que isso não é uma coisa que se vê todo dia, Harry – Completou Ron.  
-Bem, provavelmente sim, mas se é uma "escola-cidade", quer dizer que eu terei aulas sobre Maxed's, certo¿ - Perguntou Harry.  
-Ahh, provavelmente sim.. – Respondeu Ginny.  
-Óbvio, eu peço um presente de aniversário e ganho uma matéria a mais. Sem contar que depois do que aconteceu ano passado, eu não sei se eu quero voltar à Hogwarts.  
-Harry, esqueça isso!  
-É Harry, você não pode viver no passado!  
-Eu não estou, é só que é difícil esquecer o que aconteceu. Sirius era a única pessoa que eu sabia que me entendia. Quero dizer, não que vocês não me entendam, mas ele era da família, sabe...O meu parente mais próximo, ele pode não ser meu tio ou algo assim, mas eu o adorava, e adorava o jeito dele lidar comigo.  
Ron e Ginny se olharam. O que poderiam dizer¿ Foi um desastre completo depois do que Harry descobriu, ele vivia reclamando que não teria mais um porque de viver. E Ginny e Ron estavam tentando fazer com que ninguém se lembrasse disso na frente dele.  
-Bom, eu estou com sono, boa noite para vocês.. – Harry disse, triste.  
-Eu também vou subir – Ginny falou rapidamente.  
-Vamos todos dormir então. – Ron completou.  
  
Helen puxou Suzanne e fez sinal para que ela à seguisse. Pegou a mochila, enfiou dentro alguns papéis, canetas, lápis e borrachas e se dirigiu à janela. Helen desceu a escada de madeira e pulou, Suzanne fez o mesmo.  
Helen se agachou em frente à janela da cozinha, para poder escutar alguma coisa sem ser vista, mas tudo o que escutou foi barulhos de passos, quando percebeu que sua mãe estava se aproximando, ela correu para o portão que estava entreaberto. Suzanne correu atrás dela.  
-Acho que podemos ir lá na minha casa, meus pais estão fora então eu estou com Maya, a babá... – Disse Suzanne, ainda assustada.  
-Claro, pode ser, quando a gente chegar lá eu tenho que ler e responder a carta...  
-Responder como¿ Na carta não tem o endereço!  
-Não preciso do endereço, só preciso da Carmem.  
-Quem é Carmem¿ Nessa hora, uma coruja marrom e branca pousou no ombro de Helen e começou a dar bicudas de leve na orelha dela.  
-Suzan, essa é a Carmem. Suzanne, que não estava acreditando que sua melhor amiga estava acariciando uma coruja com nome e ainda acreditava que a coruja fosse entregar uma carta à uma associação inexistente. Estava pasma, frustrada, confusa e alegre.  
-Helen, é uma coruja!  
-Então! E essa coruja vai levar a resposta para Hogwarts.  
-Eu ainda não vejo lógica, mas vamos lá para casa para que você possa ler essa carta, eu to muito curiosa pra saber o que ta acontecendo!  
-Você vai saber, eu acho..Bem, vamos logo antes que escureça!  
O caminho era longo, tiveram que pegar 2 ônibus para chegar lá, mas quando estavam desembarcando do 2º ônibus, Helen percebeu que um homem, parecia um mendigo, estava perseguindo elas.  
Helen começou a andar em passos largos, puxando Suzanne, que estava meio desligada do mundo. As duas acabaram correndo para a casa de Suzanne. Quando estavam chegando, Helen quase derrubou o portão da casa, quando conseguiu entrar na casa, ficou olhando pelo vidro da porta. O homem estava lá, ofegando de tanto correr. Depois de 30 minutos ele foi embora, deixando Helen mais calma.  
O aposento em que estavam era retangular, a pintura bege da parede dava ao aposento um ar conservador, o chão de carpe deixava-o mais aconchegante. Na parede esquerda tinha um quadro, sob ele estava um sofá para 4 pessoas, e na frente, uma TV. Do outro lado tinha uma porta, que dava ao jardim lateral. Na frente tinha o corredor e uma escada.  
Helen deixou sua mala na mesinha ao lado da porta depois de pegar a carta e esperou Suzanne fazer o mesmo. Suzanne levou Helen para seu quarto, subindo a escada. Helen entrou no quarto que, do lado direito tinha um armário e no canto uma escrivaninha com 3 prateleiras repletas de bichos de pelúcia. Na parede em frente tinha 2 criados mudos e entre eles a cama. Do lado esquerdo da porta se encontrava uma escrivaninha maior, onde estavam o som, a TV e um porta-jóias de Suzanne, e na parede esquerda estava a janela.  
Helen se sentou na cama e Suzanne, na cadeira da escrivaninha.  
-Vamos, abra! – Exclamou Suzanne. Helen pegou a carta, abriu e leu em voz alta:  
"Srta. Fimmel,  
Eu, Alvo Dumbledore, tenho o prazer de.." Nessa hora Carmem, a coruja, entrou no quarto pela janela com alguma coisa em sua perna. Helen chegou perto de Carmem, à acariciou e pegou a carta, que identificou como um berrador.  
-Lindo, agora eu recebo um berrador, se já não fosse o suficiente ter minha mãe destruindo a casa..  
-Helen, o que está acontecendo¿  
-Isso – mostrou o berrador – é um berrador, se eu abrir essa coisa, ela vai começar a falar.  
-Helen, você está louca! Isso não existe!  
-Quer ver¿  
Helen abriu o berrador.  
"Srta. Fimmel," – o berrador começou a falar – "creio que hoje o dia não está muito bom para você, certo¿ Sinto muito por isso, mas devo informar-lhe que o motivo da carta será devidamente explicado quando você chegar em Hogwarts. Isso acontecerá amanhã, por isso, fique na casa de sua amiga e não abra a porta para ninguém, chegaremos pela lareira. Quanto à Suzanne, ela irá conosco, precisaremos da ajuda dela. Obrigado por sua atenção, Alvo Dumbledore."  
-Ahh lógico...Parece uma reprise do que aconteceu antes.. – Disse Helen.  
-Então, você pode me explicar isso¿ Como isso aconteceu¿¿ - Disse Suzanne, quase gritando, pasmada.  
Helen olhou para a amiga, suspirou e explicou tudo.  
  
Capítulo 2 - Surpresas 


End file.
